Interrogation
by Dream HUGE
Summary: The team is called in to interrogate Bane, Robin, of course, easily cracked him, but how did that lead to Robin being an amazing voice actor? Robin being awesome with a little bit of crack fic at the end, one shot!


**Robin POV**

It was an interrogation.

That was all.

Batman had stayed of course, to watch how each of us would interrogate the captured Bane. I was to go last, really as a last resort if none of the rest of my teammates could get the man to talk. And none of them were able to, not even Miss M.

It was sad, really, in a sadistic kind of way. The only one who had even come close was Artemis, but in the end she lost her patience and lost her temper with Bane, only allowing the villain to realize that he really had no threat from the archer.

I was slotted to go last, right after Miss M who had failed to read his mind when he started reciting Spanish football scores again. It was pretty clever of him, I expected him to be quite a brut, but he had proved differently, not only from during the mission but also from the way he handled himself in interrogations, although that might have had to do with the fact that he thought we were all kids.

I walked into the small room, glancing at the reflective glass on one side where I knew the other members of my team were watching. Bane looked at me, raising an eye under his black and white full face mask. I walked forward, not bothering to close the door and smirked at the villain.

**General POV**

The team and Batman watched as their little bird entered the interrogations room. The teenagers in the room thought it was a fruitless attempt to send the smallest of the team in to interrogate and seemingly intimidate the villain, because they knew that that would be one of the only ways to get him to talk, though intimidation, which the Boy Wonder didn't seem capable of in his colorful suit.

Batman watched on slightly amused as he picked up on what his protégé was doing the second the young vigilante didn't close the door when he entered the room. His little bird seemed to have figured out how to make the man talk, and Batman knew that it would work if the young vigilante played his cards correctly.

The team watched in utter confusion as their little bird walked in with a smirk on his face, Artemis being the only one to notice the young acrobat didn't close the door behind him, though she dismissed the fact. They all wondered why the acrobat would be smiling at the villain, he was to try to intimidate him, not have a heart to heart like old best friends.

"Please sit in this chair," Robin said, indicating the chair in front of him, the chair that would put Bane's back to the door. The villain in question simply rolled his eyes before doing as told, not really caring what the little bird had him do.

"Thank you," the little bird chirped before turning toward the door. The team watched in confusion as the young acrobat almost left the room before fiddling with his wrist watch, the interrogation room's lights dimmed and flickered to black and the young boy smirked, glancing back at Bane who still had his back to the door although he had perked up a little at the change in lighting.

The Boy Wonder then turned on heel, once again facing the villain, but in the process slamming the door shut with a sickening thud. The only light in the room now was right in front of Bane, who had stiffened at the slam of the door. He tried to turn around, but could only see the darkness and shadows which he held the Bat, and mind you he was thinking the Bat himself, not his little protégé.

Turing back, the villain stared straight forward readying for the attack that was to come, but it never did, which greatly surprised the villain, but the little bird knew his limits. He knew that he couldn't imitate a strong enough punch to the back of the head to be believable, especially when Bane had received more than a few of these infamous Batpunches.

"Where are the other factories?" came the growled voice of Batman, but out of the Boy Wonder's mouth, surprising all the little bird's teammates who until that moment hadn't figured out what their youngest member was doing. Wally and Artemis both turned to the dark corner which they knew held the lurking Caped Crusader. They thought he hadn't gone in, but they didn't really know, and they couldn't see the young acrobat in the dark shadows of the room.

"There is no-"

"I won't ask again," the harsh voice of the Dark Knight growled out, again coming from the shadows of the interrogation room, causing the team to wonder if that was the Dark Knight or the Dark Squire there, "Now tell me. Where. Are. The. Other. Factories." The angered voice spoke again, making the villain slightly shiver in his chair.

"I told you-" He began, but was interrupted by a furious growl from the shadows, causing him to cry out in fear, "There in Miami, ok? Miami, just please don't hurt me, please!" The end part begged out as the villain slammed his head onto the table, pulling his arms over it to protect himself from a fight that would never come from the Boy Wonder.

"Holy Voice Actors, Batman," the team heard as the lights flickered back on to reveal a grinning Boy Wonder who seemed quite proud of his work. At hearing the young bird's voice, Bane whirled around, or as around as he could get with his hands chained to the table, and looked at the young vigilante with his mouth a gab, realizing he had been played and with an angry growl slammed his head on the table.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Robin said walked up to the villain and placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're lucky it was just me, cause you would be sporting a few more bruises if I failed to get you to talk!" He ended cheerfully with a friendly slap to Bane's shoulder only causing the villain in question to rear around in anger but to no avail with his chained hands.

The Boy Wonder then proceeded to backflip to the door, opening in and then cartwheeling up to his teammates. And with a smirk he turned to his mentor who was already busy typing away on the computer, but Robin caught the slight twitch of the right side of his lip, meaning the Dark Knight was quite amused with his ward.

"Wait- What?" came out of Wally's mouth, still fully confused as to what had just happened.

"That was your voice, Robin?" M'gann asked, looking at her ebony haired teammate in confusion.

"Yep," he chirped, starting to leave the room, only to be followed by his slightly awestruck team.

"You can talk like Batman?" Artemis asked in amazement, still uncertain as to what she just heard and saw in the interrogation.

"Sure can, I had a voice acting coach once as part of training from Batman. I only had a few lessons, but I picked up enough. _Right, Wallman?_" the little bird asked, his voice perfectly imitating his best friend's.

"That's creepy," Superboy grunted as he observed the strange novelty of the Boy Wonder.

"Ya, Rob, that's not normal just being able to imitate people like that," the speedster called catching up to his best friend, "Although, it could-"

"No," Robin growled out, his voice turning as gravelly as the Dark Knight's.

"But I-"

"No."

"But-"

"I can only use my voice acting skills for one thing," the young vigilante said darkly, glaring the speedster dead in the eye as he spoke, causing the red head in question to gulp.

"A-and what is that?" Wally prompted.

"Justice," Robin said in the most serious tone he could muster, which was pretty good, as his face didn't leak a trace of his true amusement. And as the young bird walked on, he couldn't help but turn back to see his friend's stunned face.

"AHAHAHAH," the acrobat full out laughed, not his usual cackle, but doubled over laugh, "You should have seen your face," he called pointing at the scarlet faced speedster.

"Not cool, Rob, not cool," the red head growled as he stomped past his laughing friend.

**Ok so I had the beginning of this written for a while, but I never got around to finishing it until now, and you could prob see the two different moods I was in, and it might have seemed really random at the end but I added that just for kicks!**

**And also any Dick/Artemis at school ideas and scenarios? **


End file.
